A Yummy Piece of Toasted Bread
by kennagirl
Summary: Kurt is very glad Santana couldn't afford any other entertainment. (Written for party week of Kadam AU Saturdays on tumblr.)


Given that the majority of original New Directions members had migrated to the northeast in the four years since their first nationals win, Tina's bachelorette party being in New York was guaranteed. Kurt and Rachel offered their loft as the venue, as it was spacious and private. Mercedes was flying in from LA, Quinn was taking the train from Connecticut and coordinating food and alcohol, and Santana and Brittany were coming from their Hell's Kitchen studio with entertainment.

When Kurt opened the door, he expected one of the girls, not a sandy blonde man in sweats carrying a duffle bag.

"Hello," he said, and oh god, he was British? "Santana called me about the bachelorette party?"

"Yes, hi." Kurt stepped aside to let him in. "Hello, I'm Kurt."

"Adam," the stranger returned, then began looking around the main room. "Where can I set up?"

"Anywhere is fine." Adam continued to survey the space before heading over to an overhang. "So, what exactly is our entertainment for the evening?" Kurt asked. Santana had been surprisingly tight-lipped about it.

"I believe I'm teaching you lot to pole dance, but I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

"Well," Adam said, opening his bag, "she was mostly using Spanish, which is not my second language of choice, although I caught the words 'trouty mouth' in there somewhere. Eventually, I just agreed, so I think she conned me into teaching a free lesson."

"Most likely." He watched as Adam constructed a portable pole from the contents of his duffle. "So how do you know Santana?"

"I'm actually Brittany's business partner of sorts. I run a dance studio, but with entirely different specialties than hers." He rattled the pole to test it's sturdiness. "If anyone asks me for hip-hop, jazz, or gymnastics, I give them her name. If she gets asked about pole, ballet, or yoga, she refers them to me." Adam shed the sweatshirt, giving Kurt an eyeful of beautifully toned biceps. "We both teach tap, so we guard those clients jealously."

"I've been looking for a good yoga group to join," Kurt said. He hadn't, but with a teacher that looked like that, it might be worth looking into. "When do you meet?"

"Most evenings during the week and Saturday mornings." Now he was stretching. "I'll get you a schedule before I leave."

Kurt meant to answer, but Santana slid open the door, Brittany behind her. "You're early, tea and biscuits." She nodded to Kurt, then joined him, watching Brittany help Adam into a stretch that was either going to break his back or give Kurt a problem in his pants. "Think it'll be good? I was told non-threatening eye candy, but since I have no money and Sammy boy is with Mike and the rest and therefore unavailable to offer his services, the gay dance teacher was the best I could do."

Kurt perked up noticeably at the knowledge that this man was in fact playing for his team. "I think Mike will be in for a surprise show on his wedding night." He heard the door open again, accompanied by the rest of the girls' voices, and the party was on.

Adam insisted on teaching them before they all got sloppily drunk, claiming they needed the coordination to not fall flat on their faces. He took them through some basic moves with fun names like Peanut Butter, Stripper Swag, and Hello Kitty, which made Kurt blush once he realized what it referred to. After he had talked them all through accomplishing decent Firefly spins, Adam relinquished their attention to the makeshift bar supplied by Quinn.

Trying not to hover while Adam collapsed the pole, Kurt thought of the best way to bring it up. "So, about those yoga classes…"

"Oh, right." Adam pulled a flyer out of the pocket of the bag, excited. "Glad I remembered to bring some of these. And I'm happy to answer any questions you might have about the other classes."

Kurt gave a small smile. "What about questions not about classes? When can I ask those?"

Adam's eyes turned puzzled, but still happy. "When would you want to ask them?"

"Saturday at dinner?"

The answering grin was blinding. "It's a date."

* * *

A/N: All pole terms shamelessly stolen from my own class, so I have no idea if they are industry terms, or just my teacher. Title from Showstopper by Brandon and Leah, which is one of my favorite songs to dance to.


End file.
